


The white pumpkin.

by whomakesstoryslateatnightme



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, HES JUST DEAD NOW, LUKAS FUCKIN DIES, Non-Canonical Character Death, Pain, Possible jesskas, UGGGHHHH, please dont read this if you dislike angst, thats the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomakesstoryslateatnightme/pseuds/whomakesstoryslateatnightme
Summary: This is based on a piece of artwork that I found on Instagram. Please go follow @lemony_bitch they're who gave me this idea in the first place (Lemony if you see this I really like your work :) )
Relationships: None!
Kudos: 6





	The white pumpkin.

~Lukas POV~

I reached the top of the stairs in no time Jesse lagging behind clearly tired, My vision was automatically halted after I entered the room for it was severely dark, I couldn’t see anything, I tried to adjust but the ability was practically yanked from my grasp as something, I’m not sure what was shoved over my head,

“Agh! What-“ I gasp as I’m put into a chokehold, Unable to breathe, The tip of what I can only assume is a sword prick on my back, the realization quickly makes its self known,

“Wait *gasp* please!” The ‘sword’ pierces my skin, riding straight through me, the cold blade resting comfortably in my gut. the agony sets in and I scream, scrambling to get out of the grasp,

“Lukas!?” The steps quicken, getting closer to me. I'm released from the chokehold as the blade tears out of me in a swift movement. I collapse to my knees, ‘Am I going to die here?’ My vision spots, my hands slowly start to go numb. Warm Lights flood the room, giving me some vision apart from the spots, I could see the red crimson flowing onto the floor, soaking my clothes and my hands, but there was something else, Someone else. 

“LUKAS!” ‘Jesse.’, The brunette rushed towards me, 

“Jesse?” I coughed, blood splattering out of my mouth. 

“No, no, no. You’re not allowed to give up!” I felt nothing, I couldn’t even hold myself up anymore so, I collapsed in his arms, soaking him as well. Others soon entered the room, their footsteps halting quicker than a nanosecond. I felt my body fade to numbness. I felt everything fade to numbness.

‘I'm going to die here.’

‘I'm gonna lose all I had’

‘I'm gonna lose the order.’

‘I'm gonna lose my friends.’

‘I'm gonna lose Jesse.’

The last thing I managed to get out was a whisper, barely a sentence.

“I'm… so….ry.” Darkness, then a bright light, then nothing.

‘I lost it all?’

‘I lost it all.’

‘I died with a pumpkin on my head. Pretty funny if you ask me.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. You doing okay? drink some water you heathen. go to the bathroom
> 
> T A K E C A R E O F Y O U R S E L F.


End file.
